


My Darling Juliet | Kol Mikaelson Fanfic

by IlovePink_20



Category: Vampire Diaries, kol mikaelson - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlovePink_20/pseuds/IlovePink_20
Summary: Caroline Forbes has a 17 year old younger sister .  The two sisters are close as ever  living a nice quiet life in the town of Mystic Falls, but when vampires and werewolves start showing up in town things start to get a little hectic . And once a certain Mikaelson awakens ....well things just get a little more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Ties That Binds**   
** Chapter 1**

_ **Juliet's POV** _

"Are you seriously going to take up for Tyler bitting me?"

"Care I honestly don't think he meant to do it on purpose ".

"Juliet you know I could have died right ?" If a hybrid bites a vampire without giving their blood they die!"

I turned to my sister from the passenger seat "I know that Caroline but don't you think that's widely odd that Tyler would try something like that?!"

Caroline was about to speak but I held my hand up for her to stop "no let me finish, I know you and Tyler have had your differences. "  
I sighed "but I know he wouldn't do something like that to you he cares too much I can tell".

"Who's car is that in our drive way?" Caroline spoke raising her eyebrows . I looked towards our driveway as Caroline pulled in. "I don't know, I don't know someone with that car" I replied.

Caroline opened her car door and I opened mines as well "Juliet stay in the car -

"Caroline I'm not letting you go in their by yourself ".

"Juliet just stay in the car until I tell you it's safe to come in, mom obviously is not here so please Juliet just stay " she replied in a rush tone .

I folded my arms "if your not back in two minutes I'm coming in" I stated simply .

"Alright two minutes " Caroline said in surrender .

I watched as Caroline got out of the car walking up the drive way to our house. Once she walked inside I looked at my phone "3:26". Alright I just have to wait.

But then it turned 3:27 "you know what I didn't promise " I said opening my car door and hurriedly walked up the drive way to my house.

Once I walked inside I headed down our hallway hearing talking in the living room area.

But I couldn't believe who I saw when I walked in "dad"? I said above a whisper . What the hell was he doing here I thought .

"Hey Juliet " he said with a warm smile.

"Tyler why are you here ?" Caroline asked him.

"I didn't bite you , Klaus told me do it. " It was the sire bond, I thought if your dad can resist compulsion then he can teach me to resist the sire bond".

Caroline sighed "can you help him ?" She asked our dad. He walked up to us a little closer "I'm going to try " he spoke .

"Why?" I asked my father . I wasn't asking why because I thought Tyler did it, I obviously didn't .I wanted to know why my dad wanted to truly help . Caroline and I haven't had the best relationship with our father .

"Because he made a mistake" my dad said. "And now he wants to make good and I understand that " he said.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"You just tried kidnapping your own daughter to kill her because she's a vampire"!

"I know Juliet sweetheart I was selfish and I wasn't in the right head space " he said trying to grab me.

"No don't touch me !" Caroline even save you from Damon killing you and you still didn't care ". "You wasn't there for us our whole lives . "Care and mom is all I have and you tried to take that from me, your own kids because of your beliefs with that council " I yelled at him.

I turned to my sister "Caroline I love you and if you want to do this then go right ahead .... Tyler good luck on everything " I said .

I started walking towards the stairs but next thing I knew my sister was right in front of me.

"Juliet-I know this is hard for you ...for both of us but I'm asking you as my little sister that I love dearly do this with me" she spoke .

"I know what your thinking , after all these years why the hell now". But maybe this is better then not having in him in our lives at all..maybe he actually wants to try. "So please for me " Care said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged my sister back "I don't want to get close to him Care then he leaves us again " my voice cracked as I spoke .

I felt tears roll down my face "I know but you never know if you don't try at least" Caroline said pulling back whipping my tears.

I sighed "ok...I'll try but only for you, not him" I said to her.

"Thank you" she said to me grabbing my had turning to go back down the hallway to the living room.

"Ready?" She asked .

"As I'll ever be" I spoke.

_________________

"You two need to go now" Tyler said to us as he was changed up trying to transition.

"No Tyler I'm going to stay and help you" Caroline said to him.

"No Caroline he's right you both need to go" dad said to us.

"Caroline and Juliet go please "!!

Caroline was conflicting with herself not knowing what to do.

"Go"!! Tyler shouted.

Caroline grabbed my hand and speeded out of there.

"I think I should go back in their he's in pain " Caroline said pacing .

"Are you crazy ?!" If you go back in their your going to get seriously hurt Caroline I don't care that your a vampire." "Tyler is a hybrid he could easily kill you, he can't control himself right now and that's why Bill is helping him" I told her.

"You think he can really help him?" She asked me. "Maybe ..I mean Bill is a human that can resist compulsion".

All of a sudden my phone rang , checking the caller I.D I picked up .

"Hey what's up?" I spoke into the phone .

"I was wondering if you would like to help your dear friend with moving a coffin" .

"Damon I know I'm not the only person you can ask with moving those coffins and I -

But then my phone was snatched out of my hand.  
"Caroline why would you do that?!"  
She rolled her eyes putting the phone up to her ear "Damon why are you asking my sister to move Klaus coffins I told you and everyone else I don't want her involved in any of this stuff so someone can use her as leverage".

"Hey blondie ..well your both blonds but can you put your sister back on the phone she's 17 and I'm sure she's old enough to make her own choices" Damon said to Caroline.

Caroline gave me back the phone "tell him no" she said .

"Damon I know this isn't about the coffins but I'll be there" I said into the phone then I hung up.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Care it's Damon he's not stupid plus he's one of my closest friends he wouldn't put me in harms way he probably wants to talk about the kiss with Elena" I said.

"How did you find out ?" My sister asked me mouth slightly open.

"I heard you on the phone with Elena and Bonnie the other day" I said shrugging .

"Wow eavesdropping" she said.

"I'll see you later Care love you"! I said to her as I walked to my car .

"Love you two I'll call you soon" she said .

"When don't you" I said in a whisper to myself .

"Heard that!" Caroline said back to me.

________________

"So you kissed your brother's girlfriend?"

"Well technically we kissed each other" Damon said as we walked to where him and Stefan kept the coffins.

"Damon that's not good, kissing your brother's girl?" "What kind of weird messed up betrayal stuff is that?" "I mean for Elena and you both " I said to him.

"I couldn't help it Juliet I don't know why I just couldn't ".

"Don't give me those lies, you know why" I said to him". "You should have enough care and selflessness for Stefan to not do something like that". "This is not the past Damon that isn't Katherine, you have to move on and stop living your past into the future " I told him .

"And Elena should have enough morals and self respect to not go and kiss her boyfriend's brother " I finished .

We walked into the room where the coffins were but I didn't see them.

"Where are they ?" I asked .

"The witches are hiding them" he said looking around .

"Well..well...well look what we have here " I heard the British accent of Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter (2) **

** Bringing Out The Dead **

_ **Juliet's Pov** _

"Hiding behind your witchy friends huh Damon?" Klaus spoke as he walked around the room.

That was a big mistake because then the lit candles around the room fired up and Klaus knees on the floor grasping his head in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart I made the exact same mistake when I first came in here" Damon said back .

Klaus looked back at Damon with a smirk "well you know the funny thing about witches is that care about there own".

"A hundred dead witches , a thousand descendants".

He stood up yelling to the witches enraged "and I don't mind killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back".

"Why do they mean so much to you ,just for you to dagger them every time they don't do what you say?" Damon said to raising his eyebrow .

"No matter what their his family Damon a lot of families go through hell and back with each other....probably not as much as his but every family is different" I said raising my arms .

"Listen to your little friend here Damon she has quite the brains on her she's knows what she is talking about" Klaus said. "But if you don't as we speak I have a hybrid ready to get rid of the Bennett line".

Once those words came out of his mouth the witches stopped.

Klaus stood up and fixed his clothing "now.....please show me the coffins " he said to the witches.

And three coffins appeared.

Klaus smirk that was on his face when they appeared faltered.

"Where's the fourth?" He asked Damon . "SHOW ME!" He screamed to the witches.

"Well..you see they can't because their not here" Damon said.

But then my phone started ringing "are you serious right now Juliet?" Damon asked me flapping his arms up.

"It's Caroline it may be important " I said answering the phone.

"Hey Care what's up we're kinda in the middle of a Klaus situation right now" I said.

"Juliet as much as I adore your sister now is not the time" Klaus said with a agitation.

"Dad really needs you here home now" .

"What why ?"

"Juliet please just come home it's important " I could tell by Caroline's voice that she has been crying .

"Ok..ok Care I'll be there give me 10" I said hanging up .

"Sorry guys I got to go but I hope you two figure this out " I said rushing out.

_____________

"Care I'm here ..what happened?!" I yell rushing into the house .

Caroline came from the kitchen.

"So you know dad was helping Tyler with transitioning?" Her voice was tremblingly.

I walked closer to my sister putting my hands on her shoulders. "Care ...what ..happened?"

"So when I left Tyler did transition but when he broke out of the chains he and he killed dad but he got the hospital". "But my blood was in his system when he died " .

I gasped ..."he's in the guest bedroom" she finished.

I grabbed Caroline's hand walking into the guest bedroom.

"Hey sweetheart " he said from the bed.

"Are you goi-ng to drink B-ill?" I asked him coming to sit beside him on the bed.

"I think you both know the truth " he said .

You know I always been mad at my father for not being there. I mean there were times he tried but I always thought it was too late. When my dad left my mom I was there for her and she was there for us. I prepared myself for a lot of things in life but I never prepared myself to lose a parent.

"Bill you k-now y-ou don't have to do th-is you can stay and we'll work things out. I know I have been stubborn and mean but truth be told I do care and I wanted to try but I was scared".

Bill sat up in the bed " it's ok Juliet I know I understand but you know I can't do this".

"I love you and Caroline both so very much and I promise you I'll always be here " he said.

"Do you want me to call Steven ?" Caroline asked him.

Bill sighed "no we haven't talk to each other in a while. Just call him and tell him when the dust has settled" he said .

Caroline went and sat next to dad "Listen I know you think you made good choice, you are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean your the strongest person I know" she said to him.

"Caroline becoming a vampire is against my beliefs, it's not natural. "People aren't suppose to become that".

Caroline started to get frustrated , I ran my hands through my hair . I didn't know what to do I feel like a bitch. Maybe if I tried more my dad would have more reasons to stay.

My heart aches... literally. My dad and may have not been close but this freaking hurts loosing a parent and you can't do anything about it. I love him no matter what.

Caroline stood "how c-ould .. you hate who I am so much ?"

Dad grabbed her putting his hands on the side of her face "sweetheart I don't hate you..I could never hate you. "I love you both of you" he said looking at both of us . "Both of you are strong and beautiful and good".

"And even after everything that has happened to both of you, you're exactly who your mother and I wanted you guys to grow up and be" he said.

I went up to him and hugged him and Caroline. "Then please don't leave us daddy please don't leave us" I spoke as tears ran down my face.

"Shhh...parents aren't suppose to out live their parents Juliet ...it's ok" he said as he hugged us.

About a hour later he was gone.

_____________

Caroline and I were sitting outside on the porch holding each other .

"Hey you two " I looked up to see the voice of our best friend Matt Donovan.

He sat in the middle of us and hugged us both tightly.

"We'll get throu-

Matt started but then I started screaming in pain. My head started pounding my body was getting warmer by the second .

"Juliet what's wrong "?!! Caroline said grabbing me holding me in her arms.

"It hurts Caroline "!! Make it stop!!

I stood out of Caroline's arms grabbing aching head...I felt light headed. The floor swayed beneath me.

Then I saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. What do you think will happen next ? Comment down below !


End file.
